


Chris Redfield's Kitchen Nightmares

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	Chris Redfield's Kitchen Nightmares

Le Bistro 817 是个风格现代的混合式餐厅，门口的黑板上的特色菜涂鸦每天都在变化，大厅的房顶上挂满了高高低低的空玻璃瓶，整间餐厅都是这种简约的工业风。在这个看似其貌不扬的餐厅里，食客们不仅能够享用到痛快淋漓的美式大餐，还能在菜品中体味到法国菜系特有的精细无暇。没有人能想到，支撑着这轻松的用餐环境却是一个噩梦般的后厨。偶尔路过厨房的食客都能听到主厨Chris Redfield 声如洪钟的怒吼 ——  
“三号台的主菜还要等多久？Finn！我问你话呢！”  
“这盘菜是谁摆的？看起来让人一点食欲都没有！”  
“Marco，菲力牛排还要多久？别和我说五分钟，你五分钟之前就这么说了。”  
“服务员，八号台上菜。” Chris最后检查了一遍刚刚盛好的饭菜，终于满意地送了出去。  
“Chef，” 另一个服务员从传菜窗递了一个新下的单，“有位客人点了‘主厨之选’，这是不是我们每天的特色菜？”  
“你是新来的吧？” Chris接过订单看了看，“Jill还没训练你吗？‘主厨之选’是不在菜单上的，基本上就是让主厨自由发挥的意思。他们有提什么要求吗？”  
“呃，他说想要吃牛仔肉，其他的我没问。”  
“OK，” Chris收下了订单，又递出去了两盘菜，“你先去上菜吧，训练的事情等下班了再说。”  
Chris想了一阵，牛仔肉并没有牛肉那么流行，然而火候掌握得当的时候，味道却会比牛肉鲜嫩许多倍，相反的，若是没有做好的话，它的肉质就会被破坏掉，而变得如同卡纸一般又干又碎。“Jeff，替我传一会儿菜，”Chris招呼了他的一个副厨过来接手，“有人点了‘主厨之选’，给我三十分钟准备。”  
“你打算做什么？Chef，”Jeff结果他手里的一叠菜单，顺口问着。  
“我打算把牛仔排嫩煎了之后配上白酒烩菜，”他想了一下，“头盘的话我会用扇贝和山核桃做个清爽的沙律，收尾的甜点……蛋奶酥。听起来不错吧？”  
“听起来棒极了，” Jeff边在手里的菜单上做着标记边点着头。  
“Alright，”Chris戴上厨师帽，洗干净了手，将几个煎锅在灶台上一字排开，“Let's get to work，”他说着，将指关节捏得咔咔作响。已经烧热的锅里，几枚圆润的扇贝被小心地沿着锅边放了进去，一接触到热油，立刻发出了嘶嘶的响声，为扇贝添上了一层香脆的表皮。另一个锅里，一把山核桃随着Chris的抖动在锅里上下翻滚着，慢慢散发出了坚果特有的香气。Chris拿出了装沙拉的碟子，在碟子中间舀了一勺早已配好油醋汁的蔬果沙拉，再将刚刚烤好的山核桃洒了上去，接着他轻快地用勺子把煎好的三枚扇贝摆在了蔬菜周围，最后再点缀上了一些亮红色的石榴籽，一盘开胃菜就做好了。“上菜！”Chris喊了一声，把盘子递给了正在传菜的Jeff。  
Chris擦了擦手，回到了操作台边继续着他的主菜。他挑了两块上好的牛仔肉排，娴熟地用绳子沿着肉排外围捆了一圈，将它固定成圆形，牛仔排就被做成了棒棒糖一样的形状。初榨橄榄油在烧热的锅里微微地冒烟了之后，调好味的牛仔肉就可以下锅了，他把两块牛仔排一正一反地放到了锅里，又在锅里加了牛油，迷迭香，百里香等等的香草，微微倾斜了锅身，把混着肉汁的热油用勺子反复浇在了牛肉朝上的一面。等到一面被煎成了好看的焦糖色之后，他便提着骨头把牛排翻了过来，带起了锅里一阵肉香。在没有特别要求的情况下，三成熟被认为是牛肉最美味的火候，而这个火候稍有差池就会超过，多年的经验让Chris能够准确地说出每一面需要煎的时间，而对于没有亲自经手的牛排，他也只需要轻轻用手指按一下便能从肉的软硬程度断定出它是否够火候，因此他的餐厅才能保证每一盘菜都让食客满意。  
牛肉煎好了之后要放在热盘子上等一阵子，好让锁在肉排里的肉汁再次均匀地分布开来，让每一口牛肉尝起来都软而多汁。在此期间，Chris便开始准备配菜了，他三下五除二地把新鲜的灯笼椒和红葱头切成了丁，再把蘑菇切成了薄片，用刚刚煎肉的油炒了几下，让蔬菜也能吸收到牛仔肉的香味，等菜有了糖色之后，他大手笔地加了一些白葡萄酒，甜甜的酒一遇到热量就刷地蒸腾了起来，锅中的酱汁很快就被浓缩了下来，最后放进去的新鲜香草，让烩菜的味道更是增加了一个层次。当然，烩菜再好也只是配菜，为了避免喧宾夺主，Chris把牛仔排其中的一个从底下切掉了一小块，平面上露出了煎得正好的砖红色，他把这块牛仔排竖着放在盘子中间，而另一块则躺在烩菜的上面，组成了一个有立体感的造型，最后，他用专门留出来的一勺迷迭香酱汁在主菜外围画了一个半圆，看起来就像是他签名的C字。“Excellent，”Chris看着成品自信地点了点头，把盘子送到了传菜窗口，“上菜！”  
“Jeff，谢谢你，”他拍了拍手下的肩，“现在我来继续传菜吧。”  
****  
与此同时，Piers Nivans刚刚吃完了那道扇贝为主题的开胃菜，正在兴致勃勃地等着主厨亲自做的牛仔肉，不知道这次Chef Redfield会做出怎么样的菜式，自从看了他的履历之后，Piers就等不及想要试一试了。  
“打扰一下，”侍者很快就端着托盘来到他的桌边，将托盘中的一碟菜放在了他面前，“这是你的特餐。”  
“这是什么菜？”Piers低头看了一眼盘中的炸肉片，忍不住皱了皱眉。  
“呃……就是特餐？”侍者一脸无辜地说，“其实我是新来的……”  
“Well, thank you anyway。” Piers和他面面相觑了一阵子，终于礼貌地把对方打发走了。  
如果说头盘将他的情绪吊到了最高点的话，看到主菜的时候Piers的心情可谓是跌到了谷底，嫩炸小牛肉薄片是把牛肉打松了之后裹上蛋液和面包糠再炸熟的，是个非常百搭的菜式，他选择了让主厨随意发挥，虽说的确是用上了他所要求的食材，然而他心里期待的是却更能体现出厨师水准的菜式 。客观的来说，这盘菜做得中规中矩，也没有什么明显的瑕疵，味道上来说的确是无愧于Le Bistro 817的诸多好评，然而Piers尝到的却是深深的失望之情，等到甜品蛋奶酥端上来的时候，他只是象征性地吃了一口便悻然离去了。  
****  
*几天后*  
Chris从餐厅走到后厨短短的一段路上一直都听到他的员工在窃窃私语，空气中仿佛有什么东西绷紧了正在等待着一触即发。“What's up?” 他若无其事地问着自己的副厨们。  
“呃……” Andy和Marco互相推搡了一阵之后，Andy终于鼓起勇气把Chris拉到了电脑前，打开了浏览器里的一篇文章，“chef，有些东西也许你想看看……我们都知道那是一派胡言不过……”  
他们说话的声音变得越来越遥远，Chris的注意力都集中在了眼前的文字上，看起来是个食评家最近匿名访问了他们的餐厅，Chris大声念着屏幕上的字句，越看越来气，“‘即使我特意点了任他发挥的项目，江郎才尽的Chef Redfield显然缺乏创新的勇气，也许他那些墨守成规的菜式能够让普通的食客满意而归，然而对于厨艺界来说，这种裹足不前最终只会让他沦为平庸厨师中的一员……’” Chris愤恨地把笔记本电脑推到了一边，“这都是什么乱七八糟的！你看到我的菜了，” 他转向Jeff，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“看起来棒极了，chef，” Jeff指了指电脑屏幕，“别听他的，那家伙就是一派胡言。”  
“这个……‘foodsniper’到底是什么人，” Chris在发布那篇文章的博客上翻来翻去，想要找到一些作者的个人信息，“连个照片都没有，他绝对是个又老又挑剔的假内行，” Chris抱着肩靠在椅子上没好气地说着。  
“别为了一篇网文生气了，” Jill拿着一个相框走了进来，“你看，我把《美食与美酒》杂志你的专访裱起来了。”  
“Thank you，” Chris漫不经心地接过相框看了一会儿，“你觉得我的菜式无聊吗？”  
“别想那么多了，” Jill拍着他的肩膀，“只是一篇文章而已。”  
“我不知道，” Chris上下滑动着鼠标的滚轮，“他写的这些东西看起来挺针对我个人的……我知道了，” Chris摩拳擦掌了一阵，开始在文章下面的回复框里面打字。  
“你在干什么？Chris，” Jill凑上去看了看。  
“我在给他下战书，” Chris删掉了刚刚打的几个字，继续打着，“我让他再来一试一次，我随时恭候，如果他还是觉得我的菜平庸的话，我会亲自去给他道歉，” 他一字一顿地说，“如果不是的话，他要给我道歉，在这里，” 他指了指那个博客。  
“Chris，我知道你很好胜，” Jill叹了口气，“不过这真的有必要吗？”  
“太迟了，” Chris按下了发送键，“我已经发了。”  
Jill无可奈何地瞪了他一眼，“别搞得太过火就是了。”  
自从他下了战书之后，Chris对待每一道菜都好象是他的假想敌点的一样，没有丝毫怠慢。他不知道那个神秘的食客什么时候会出现，他甚至不知道那个人会不会再次出现，然而这个想法让他每天都充满了斗志，因此作出的饭菜变得更加多元化了。*墨守成规才怪*， 每次做出新的菜式的时候，他总会在心里嘀咕这么一句。  
****  
Piers看到了 Chris那个火药味十足的留言之后，并没有急着回应，通常他不会理会这些再来一次的请求，毕竟匿名的到访才真正能够显示出一间餐厅的品质，所有米其林的神秘顾客都知道这点。然而那天他路过Le Bistro 817的时候，依然鬼使神差地走了进去，脑海中模模糊糊地闪过了一些童年时代的零星片断。  
他照例点了‘主厨之选’，并且要了一杯简单的红酒静静的等待着，心里竟有些忐忑。不知道这次他会是更加失望还是会让这里的主厨一雪前耻，Piers在手机上打开了自己写的那篇博文，又看了一遍署名为Chef R的留言，他想象了一下主厨气急败坏地打字的样子，禁不住有些想笑。  
“Here you go，主厨之选，” 上菜的人轻轻把盘子放在了他的面前，还未等他开口问，便介绍起来了，“今天我们的主厨为您做了这道鸭肉双吃，一种是鸭肉千层酥，另一种是煎鸭胸肉，配菜是抱子甘蓝鸭油炒野菌。”  
“谢谢你，” Piers扫了一眼她的姓名牌，“Jill。”  
“请慢慢享用，” Jill朝他微笑了一下，顺便为他重新添了些酒。  
Piers低下头仔细审视着这道主菜，长方形的盘子里，鸭肉千层酥被烤成了整齐的圆柱形摆放在一端，偏向中间的位置，是切了片的鸭胸肉，像扇子一般排开，而盘子的另一端则是用鸭油炒香了的抱子甘蓝和新鲜的野菌，看似散漫的摆放着，一道细细的酱汁犹如波纹一般从鸭胸肉上淋过，消失在配菜中。从上面看下去，整盘菜就像一副现代的抽象画，方圆兼备而色彩丰富，所有的食材被烹调的恰到好处，散发出的香气让什么人闻到了都会食指大动，这才真的称得上是秀色可餐。  
Piers用叉子尖端轻轻地从鸭胸肉的表皮划过，酥脆的外皮和金属餐具的摩擦让他的指尖都能感到轻轻的震动。刀子切下去的时候，被锁在鸭肉里的汁液也随着刀口溢了出来，他用叉子举起那块鸭胸肉仔细端详着，鸭皮下的油脂都被煎没了，而表皮依然是金黄色，大厨既去掉了鸭肉的油腻，又没有将它煎得过火。一口咬下去，香脆的表皮和嫩滑的鸭肉在口中形成了一种愉悦的反差，而特制的酱汁不仅将二者的质地完美地组合在一起，还为鸭肉的味道增添了新的深度。虽然酱汁也是柑橘味的，Piers却能够尝出它和经典的橙汁酱有所不同，酸甜中隐约有着一种爽口的青柠味道，鸭肉是整道菜的主题，清爽的味道刚好能够让这道菜变得过于油腻。  
“Hmmm，” 第二口吃下去，他忍不住满意地哼出了声，这才是他一直期待的味道，口味独特而不失经典。  
他又用叉子切进了鸭肉千层酥，心里有点可惜那完美的圆柱形就这么被他破坏了，这道传统的法国菜是将土豆泥和手撕油封鸭肉一层一层摆好再烤制成型的，看起来就像是个小小的千层蛋糕。细腻的土豆泥中混入了新鲜的欧芹，而油封鸭肉则在爆炒的时候被进一步调味，让普通的土豆泥都提升了层次。油封鸭肉几乎能在法国所有的餐厅中都能找到，Piers并不惊奇这家店的主厨能够做出在那里都算得上是脱颖而出的油封鸭，毕竟他的履历中提到了他的学徒生涯都是在法国度过的。  
“姜？” Piers辨认着口中跳跃着的味道，微妙的辛辣并没有盖过鸭肉本身的香味，也赋予了细腻的土豆泥一分个性，“impressive。”  
这次他把包括甜品在内所有的菜都吃得一点也不剩，Piers把刀叉摆放到了表示结束用餐的位置，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角。他正好见到Jill路过，便伸手朝她示意了一下。  
“Hey，吃的怎么样？” Jill边收着他面前的空盘子边问着。  
“我想见见做这顿饭的大厨，” Piers礼貌地说着，“和他讨论一下今天这一餐。”  
“先生，” Jill为难地摇了摇头，“厨房现在挺忙的，我恐怕他没有空和你闲聊……”  
“那么……” Piers从西装的口袋里摸出来了一个皮夹子，从里面取出了一张卡片，“能麻烦你把我的卡片给他吗？”  
Jill低头看了一眼那张优雅的名片，在Piers的名字下面，还用斜体写着一个名字：foodsniper。她的目光停留在了Piers脸上好几秒，表情看起来有些不可思议。  
“劳驾了，” Piers冲他微微一笑。  
“我马上就去给他，” Jill临走的时候还不忘再看了他一眼，Piers觉得那是个知道有什么事情即将发生的表情。  
****  
“还有多少单没有做好！别傻站着了！动起来！” Chris在传菜窗口的附近催促着，他刚刚做好了几道菜，一会儿不见，新到的菜单就贴满了窗口旁的传菜看板，“十一号台的千层面十分钟之前就该出炉了，Finn，别告诉我你又忘开烤箱了！”  
“Chris，你出来一下，” Jill从窗口朝他招着手。  
“Not now Jill，我们的单都快挤爆了，” Chris胡乱摆了下手，又转过头去“Andy，注意你的锅！”  
“Chris，” Jill从窗口递进去了那张小卡片，“你看看谁来了。”  
“Piers Nivans？从来没听……” 看到了名字下面的那行小字的时候，Chris的反应就像是一滴水掉进了烧热的油锅里一般，猛地炸开了，“原来是他！他在这里吗？现在？”  
“他说他想和你谈谈，” Jill看着那张名片在Chris的手里被捏变了形，“Chris，你不会打算做什么过分的事吧？”  
“过分？哈，” Chris干笑了一声，把围裙和厨师帽都摘了下来，狠狠地甩到了操作台上，“我就打算和他*聊聊*，他坐在哪儿？”  
“六号台，” Jill紧跟着他走了出去，半是想看热闹半是担心。  
Chris看到了一个带着黑框眼镜的老人正独自坐在那里喝着酒，他头发灰白，表情严肃，还穿着一身过于体面的西服 —— 和Chris想象中的那位食评家的形象一模一样。他站在那人的桌前，无名的怒火就猛然窜了上来。  
“还觉得我的菜墨守成规吗？哈？” Chris的声音惊动了他周围的食客，一瞬间，大家都停止了用餐，齐刷刷地盯着他，而Chris只是自顾自地说了下去，“起码这次你还有胆量当着我的面说了是吗？你觉得你吃了几口菜就能信口开河的乱写了吗？‘江郎才尽’？‘不敢创新’？‘平庸无奇’？我说那都是胡说八道！”  
“你在说什么呀？” 老人摘下了眼睛，迷惑地眯着眼睛看着他，“我可是在yelp上面给你留了五颗星的评价呢。”  
“等等，yelp？” 这下轮到Chris迷惑了，他看了一眼桌子上的号码牌，*八号台*，原来他一直都搞错发火的对象了，他尴尬地清了下嗓子，“呃……”  
“我觉得你是在找我吧，” 一个平静的声音从他背后响起，看起来刚才Chris那番吼叫并没有吓到他。  
Chris循声回过头去，眼前的男人让他一下子吼不出声了，和想象中截然相反，foodsniper竟然是个看起来比他还年轻起码十年的男子，他穿着深灰色的西服，头发时髦地向上翘着。温暖的灯光落在他的脸上，映照出一副精致的五官，他站起来稍微整理了一下西服，走到Chris面前，“也许我们一开始都没有给对方留下好印象，Chef Redfield。”  
“呃……” Chris满以为对方会和自己大吵一架，Piers的彬彬有礼反而让他自己觉得难为情了。  
“可以和我坐一会儿吗？” Piers重新回到了自己的位子上，Chris也拉开了一张椅子坐在了他的桌边，目光一直都没离开Piers的脸。  
“不好意思，” Chris意识到自己正在盯着他看，“我只是没想到你会是这么的……”  
他们同时说了那句话的最后一个词。Piers：“年轻？” Chris：“漂亮。”  
“Ahem，” Chris咳嗽了一声，慌张地挪开了目光，“我的意思就是年轻……” 他隐约听见Jill正在安慰刚才那位无辜的老先生（“送您一份免费的熔浆巧克力蛋糕怎么样？”）。  
“Chef，” Piers看起来并不在意Chris的窘迫，“我只想说，刚才的那道鸭肉双吃是我吃过的最好的鸭肉料理之一，我很乐意为你再写一篇博文。”  
“没……没什么，” Chris不好意思地笑了几声，“我有时候脾气也不太好。”  
“要喝一杯吗？” Piers指了指桌上的红酒，“还剩了很多呢。”  
“我……呃……” Chris犹豫了一阵，“该回去厨房了，今晚的单挺多的。”  
“不想让其他人在yelp上给你们差评，嗯？” Piers开着玩笑，“那我们改天再聊吧，我的电话在名片上。”  
“Sure，” Chris连着点了几下头，慢慢站了起来，“我有空就给你打电话，聊聊食物什么的……”  
“一言为定，” Piers挑起了一根眉毛，目送着Chris心不在焉地走回厨房，路上差点把一个端着盘子的服务员撞到。  
“Miss Valentine，” Marco不知道什么时候从厨房溜了出来偷看了刚才的那一幕，“刚才那些到底是什么？”  
“Marco，信不信由你，我和你一样震惊，” Jill耸了耸肩，“看起来foodsniper刚刚把我们的火爆大厨搞定了。”

*几周后*  
Piers正在自己的平板电脑上查看着今天的行程，这时候他的电话响了起来，是个未知的本地来电。  
“你好，这是Piers，” 他礼节性地说着。  
“呃，hi，” 一阵长长的沉默，“我是Chris……Chris Redfield。”  
“啊，Chef Redfield，” Piers放下了手里的平板，“有什么事吗？”  
“我正在设计新的甜品，你如果有空的话什么时候过来尝一尝，给点意见什么的？”  
“我今天下午……” Piers在触屏上左右滑动着手指，把日程表下午的几个项目都删掉了，“就有空。”  
Piers到了的时候发现餐厅的大门是锁着的，往里一看，所有的椅子还都倒着摆在桌子上，一点也没有要开门营业的样子。他拍打着玻璃门，希望Chris在厨房也能听到。  
“你挺准时的啊，” 一个粗犷的声音从他身后响起，Piers一转身便看到了Chris，他和上次一样穿着大厨的白色制服，腰上搭着一条擦手的黑毛巾，他示意Piers跟着他，“从后门进来吧。”  
“So，” Piers跟着他走进了Le Bistro 817的厨房，好奇地四下打量着，“你准备了什么新的甜点？”  
“我还没决定最后用哪个，想听听你的意见。” Chris边说边在台面上放了三个空盘子，“我还没摆好盘，你要去大堂里坐一会儿吗？”  
“我在这等着就可以，” Piers随手拉开了一张椅子，坐在平时厨师们休息的地方。显然Chris早就把所有的食材都准备完毕，只等着他来了以后摆盘而已，因此Piers并没等太久，第一盘甜点就已经端上来了。白色的盘子上摆放着三个切成船型的深红色的水煮雪梨，周围点缀的是烘烤过的杏仁片，蛋糕碎，还有几篇新鲜的薄荷叶。Piers一刀切下去，才发现盘底 还淋了一层白巧克力酱，将食材都固定在自己的位置上。  
“Hmmm，” 还未等Chris开口介绍，他就抢先说了起来，“你应该是用石榴汁煮的雪梨，所以它才有这么鲜艳的红色，而且尝起来也特别酸甜。”  
“哈，” Chris笑了一声，“你的舌头真是非同寻常。”  
Piers挑起眉毛意味深长地看了他一眼，“真格的你还没见识过呢。”  
Chris愣了一下，又快步回到了操作台边上，感到自己的耳朵正在发热, “好吧，下一盘……” 他嘟哝着，从冰箱里小心翼翼地拿出了刚刚在杏仁酥上面定下型的巧克力酱，这个光滑的圆形点心就是这盘解构版棉花糖烤饼干的主角。Chris三个圆滚滚的棉花糖固定在巧克力外壳上，用喷枪把雪白的棉花糖顶部烧成了焦糖色，在盘子的另一边添了一勺棉花糖和白巧克力的混合酱以及甜杏仁，最后再撒上一些龙蒿叶子来中和甜腻的味道。  
“试一试这个吧，” Chris把盘子摆在Piers面前，“有没有回想起小时候野营的日子。”  
“啊，原来是s'more，” Piers的勺子从棉花糖焦脆的外壳一切到底，将外脆内软的棉花糖，丝滑可口的巧克力，还有松脆香甜的杏仁酥一起送到了嘴里，“hmm，” 所有的味道融合在嘴里，的确让人想起了露营的篝火，“比野营的那些好吃多了，” 他答道，忍不住又吃了一口。  
“最后这个也是法式经典，蜜糖奶油甜面包配香草冰淇淋，” Chris手里的大盘子上还摆了两个小杯子，“看起来像法式吐司，不过吃起来味道可不一样。”  
近看Piers才发现盘子上的小杯子里一个盛着新鲜打发的甜奶油，另一个里面是热的枫叶糖浆，而盘子中间的摆着两个煎过的奶油甜面包，其中一个上面还淋了覆盆子果酱，而在离面包稍远的地方，一块橄榄型的香草雪糕躺在特别冷冻过的玻璃小碗里，光是从那光滑的外表就能看得出来雪糕的口感也一定是细腻无比。Piers看了看正在擦手的Chris，不禁笑了两声。  
“怎么了？” Chris坐在了他对面，“不好吃吗？”  
“不是，” Piers摇了摇头，“我纯粹是在欣赏这些甜点的精致之处而已。”  
“我花了不少时间去想呢，” Chris看着Piers品尝着他刚刚上的最后一道甜点， “你觉得怎么样？哪个更好一点？”  
“从味道上来说我觉得每个都有自己的特色，” 他意犹未尽地舔了一下手里的勺子，完全没有意识到他的行为给Chris造成了什么影响，“如果非要让我选的话，我想大概要找一个和现在的菜单相配的吧，” Piers托着脸想了一阵，“还有要考虑的就是你的餐厅里哪一类的客人最多，他们有可能更偏爱什么类型的甜点……所以一时半会儿没法决定也是正常的。”  
“你最喜欢的是哪个？” Chris追问着。  
“唔……” Piers拿起勺子又舀了一勺巧克力杏仁酥，“这个。”  
“我也觉得你应该比较喜欢那个，” Chris不经意地说着，他看了看表，“呃，我还有个地方要去，如果你想吃完的话就在这里吃吧，估计Jill马上就会过来开门营业了。”  
“你不是在开玩笑吧，Chris，” Piers抗议着，“为了试吃我连午饭都跳过去了呢，你是打算让我吃这么多糖份然后还不给口主食吗？”  
“哦，” Chris被他这么一问，才觉得自己没有考虑全面，他想了一阵，忽然问道，“你是那种只屑于吃高级料理的食评家吗？”  
“不——是，” Piers拖长了声音迷惑地看着他，“我觉得食物只有好吃和不好吃的区别，没有高级和低级之分。”  
“那太好了，” Chris边说边走进了他们的休息室，他隔着门大声说着，“那你等一下跟我来吧，我们可以一起去找点好吃的。” 他走出来的时候，厨师制服已经被换成了普通的黑色T恤。  
“你不是说你有别的事儿吗？” Piers跟着他来到一辆印着他们餐厅名字的皮卡旁边，随着Chris上了车， “我们现在去哪里啊？”  
“我有个熟人给我留了点好东西，” Chris发动了他的皮卡，“我想买回去分给店员吃，不过我们可以在那里先吃一顿，” 他冲Piers打了个飞眼。

****  
Piers原以为他们会去当地的农场或者是大型食物批发店，没想到Chris却来到了一个看起来平平无奇的市郊居民区。“我们这是要去谁家吗？” 他看着路两旁几乎一模一样的小别墅，好奇地问着。  
“对呀，Barry的屠宰店是给我们餐厅供应肉类的地方，他偶尔会在后院把多出来的肉做成……”  
“烧烤，” 刚刚走近Barry家，Piers就闻到了后院传来的炭火的味道。  
“没错，” Chris按响了Barry家的门铃，在等待的时候对Piers说着，“我保证你会喜欢的。”  
“OK，” Piers笑了一下，“我很期待。”  
“从这边进来吧！” Barry的脑袋从房子一侧的栅栏后面探了出来，他边说边打开了直接进入后院的侧门。  
“我是不是来迟了？” Chris跟着他来到后院，“你没有都卖光了吧？”  
“放心吧，专门给你留了两块整的，” Barry挥了挥手里的烧烤叉子。  
“你老婆呢？” Chris看了一圈发现好像Barry家里没有其他人。  
“和女儿们逛街去了，” 他回答着，漫不经心地把散落在草坪的一些杂物踢到一边，像是在给Chris他们开路。  
“哦对了，” Chris随意地介绍着，“这是Piers，他是个食评家。”  
“不是那个写了博文喷你的那个白痴吧？” Barry开玩笑地问着。  
“呃，” Piers尴尬地清了下嗓子，“就是那个人。”  
“哦，” Barry看着他一时半会儿不知道该说什么好，于是硬生生地转移了话题，“你们要在这里吃一点吗？”  
“这是德州的慢火烧烤啊，” Piers打量着那个看起来相当笨拙的圆桶型烧烤炉，心里知道只有这种烧炭火的烤炉才能做出正宗的德州烤肉，“想必你已经用慢火烤了一晚上了吧。”  
“那还用说，” Barry打开了烤炉盖子，露出了两大块被炭火熏的焦黑的牛肉，“刚好我开了那边的烙板，Chris，你随意。”  
“嗯，我们都饿了，” Chris洗了把手，然后沾了点清水甩到了烤肉架旁边的烙板上，水气一碰到烧热的铁板，就滋地一声蒸发干了，“不错，” 他又在上面洒了些油，把刚刚切好的厚面包片放到了烙板上，将它们两面飞快地煎成了香脆的金黄色，铲到盘子里之后，把一层芥末酱均匀地涂抹在面包的一面，然后在上面依次放上了芝士片，腌黄瓜和卷心菜丝。三文治的主角自然就是刚刚出炉的烧烤肉，他毫不吝啬把烤牛肉切成了厚片，一层一层堆叠在面包上，再淋了一层烧烤汁。两片烤面包之间夹着的美味已经快要溢出来了，要不是用羊皮纸紧紧包裹着的话，一口都很难咬到底。Chris一瞬间的功夫就做了三个肉香四溢的德州烧烤三文治，热腾腾的在每人面前放了一个。  
就在Chris做饭的当头，Piers也和Barry攀谈了起来，从他们的谈话中Piers才知道，原来Chris在开正式的餐厅之前曾经和Barry一起搭档做过一阵子的美食车，而那烙板就是当时餐车里用过的那个。  
“他那会儿也会对着你大吼大叫吗？” Piers忍不住问着，Chris那个脾气在闷热又狭窄的美食车里一定会更加的可怕吧。  
“Nah，” Barry摆着手，“那时候压力其实没有管理一整间餐厅那么大，所以还行吧 —— 老实说我觉得他是因为单身太久了，哈哈哈。”  
“你又在说我的坏话吗，Barry？” Chris边问边把三文治分给他们。  
“Barry刚刚和我说你们以前一起经营过美食车，” Piers为Barry解围。  
“对啊，你现在吃的这个那时候我们叫它‘午夜烧烤’，” Chris舔掉了刚刚沾在自己手指上的一些烧烤汁，“因为不管你买了多少，没到那天的午夜你都会吃光。”  
“真的吗？” Piers笑着打开了抱着它的羊皮纸，炭火烤肉的香味混合着融化的芝士，新鲜芥末和腌菜的味道立刻充满了他的鼻腔，顿时让他食指大动，“闻起来真的太棒了，”他感叹着，咬了一大口。  
Piers这种酣畅淋漓地吃着街边小食的样子和他优雅地使用刀叉用餐的样子虽然大不相同，然而那种尝到了美味的食物而发自内心的愉悦的表情却是异曲同工。Chris觉得他那享受的表情带着一种莫名的色情意味，甚至连他偶尔伸出舌头舔掉嘴角多余的芥末酱都让Chris有些心悸，他再看了看身边同样是狼吞虎咽的Barry，再次确定这并不是他的错觉，因为Barry的吃相只能让他联想到那些电影里偷吃东西的小偷或者强盗。  
他们临走的时候，Barry把多余的面包也顺便塞给了Chris，说是剩在家里也吃不完。“我的厨房倒是没东西会剩下来，” Chris欣然接受了，“下次再烤的时候记得告诉我。”  
“我什么时候忘掉过，老兄，” Barry拍了下Chris的肩，又冲Piers挥了下手，“有机会再见，Piers。”  
“怎么样，我说的没错吧，” 上车后，Chris就迫不及待地问起了Piers，“Barry的秘制烤肉。”  
“嗯，” Piers点着头，“的确是烤的入味又多汁，我猜这也是你们美食车的招牌菜吧？真可惜我没机会给它写一篇介绍呢。”  
“哈，我可不是为了这个才带你过来的，” Chris不以为然地耸了下肩，“反正现在Barry也算是半退休了。”  
“Thank you，” Piers满足地笑了一下，带起了嘴边涟漪一般的笑纹，“今天吃到的东西味道都好极了。”  
“小意思，” Chris飞速的瞥了一眼Piers，注意力又回到了路面上，“你不是也帮我给了很多意见嘛。”  
“……Chris，” 他想了一会儿，“你在L'estrapade打工的时候……”  
“哈？那好像是十几年前的事情了，你怎么知道的？”  
“那时候我们其实见过一次，不过你大概已经不记得了吧，那时候我还很小，” Piers说着，表情有些窘迫，“那天晚上餐厅关了门之后我偷偷溜到了厨房去想找点填肚子的东西，没想到那时候还有人在厨房干活……我看到你一个人坐在小凳子上削土豆皮，身边还摆了两大盆没有削好的……” 他说着，忍不住笑了出声。  
“哦！” 被他这么一说，Chris也回想起来了，“对呀，那天我被罚留在厨房削土豆，因为前一天晚上主厨让我准备的鱼肉我没有腌好，差点让晚上的菜单都要重做了，然后在我气得想不干的时候，一个小鬼偏偏跑了进来要吃东西。”  
“哈哈哈，是啊，因为我没好好吃晚餐，晚上饿了又怕被骂只好偷偷跑到厨房找吃的……” Piers轻轻地哼了一声，回忆着当时的情景，“你放下了手里的活给我做了一个特别好吃的芝士汉堡。”  
“想起来了，后来你还说要帮我削土豆不是吗？” Chris难以置信地摇了摇头，“没想到那就是你啊，如果你没出现的话没准我那天就辞职不干了呢。”  
“是——吗？” 虽然Chris这么一说让他有点高兴，Piers依然怀疑地看了他一眼，继续刚才的话题说着，“所以啊，当我发现Le Bistro 817的主厨是你的时候别提多兴奋了，结果却……” 他做了个手势，后来发生的事情他们两个都依然记忆犹新。  
“哈，那么我猜现在我算是扳回一城了吧？” Chris想起了他上次见到Piers的场面，禁不住在心里嘲笑了一下自己当时的失态，“不过有件事情我想不明白，” 他问道，“当时L'estrapade明明已经关门了，你是怎么偷偷进来的？”  
“啊，我偷偷拿了我妈的钥匙从后面进去的，我还以为你知道呢，L'estrapade是她的餐厅啊。” Piers看了看Chris。  
“等等，Madamn Bouhier是你妈妈？” Chris一脸困惑地看着Piers，“怎么会这样？”  
“没什么不可思议的吧，你难道看不出来我长得像她妈？” Piers故意冲他做了个模特走秀的表情。  
“好像是有点像，” Chris的确在他的眉宇间看到了些许Bouhier夫人的影子，“原来你是出身在美食世家，怪不得嘴这么叼，” 他半开玩笑半认真地说。  
“可惜我只喜欢吃饭不喜欢做饭，” Piers干脆地笑了两声。  
“要是……呃……你知道的，” Chris语无伦次地说，“你什么时候想来店里都欢迎的。”  
“你的意思是我还可以在关门之后偷偷溜到厨房去吗？” Piers调侃着。  
“嗯，你倒是可以试试，不过我可不会再自己罚自己留下来削土豆了，” Chris抿着嘴微笑了起来，在得知了二人很多年以前那次意外的会面之后，他和Piers之间仿佛忽然产生了一种心照不宣的联系。而一想到Piers竟是对他当年做的一个芝士汉堡那么念念不忘，Chris也免不了变得有些飘飘然。  
那天在店里和Piers道别了之后，他便决定了新的甜品就用这个叼嘴食客所喜欢的烤棉花糖巧克力厚酱杏仁酥。  
****  
*几周后*  
“Chef，你的新手机设置好了，” 在折腾了一个多小时之后，Marco终于把Chris的手机还给了他，“通讯录什么的都搞好了，我还给你加了几个好用的应用。”  
“谢谢……” Chris接过手机，看着屏幕上花花绿绿的图标就觉得头大，“我还是搞不懂黑莓怎么就不如这个了，”他抱怨着，要不是他的手机终于坏了，他也不会换这个看起来就不经碰撞的智能手机。  
“首先，因为那是个黑莓，” Marco不以为然地说，“还有你看，我弄了一个快捷键，你点这个就能直接看到yelp上面我们餐厅的评论，随时都能查看，多方便，” 他说着，就按下了那个红白相间的小图标给Chris展示着，“四颗星，不错吧？”  
“唔……” Chris撇了下嘴，看着最新的食客留言，几乎都是好评，“还有那么多照片，” Chris点开了他们餐厅的相册，“现在的人不拍照难道都没法吃饭吗？” 他一张张翻看着食客上传的照片，自己餐厅做出的食物在照片上看起来依然非常诱人。  
“What the...” 忽然之间他看到了一张嫩煎小牛肉的照片，从他的特色酱汁签名和配菜看来就和那天他给Piers做的一模一样，难道这家伙还在yelp上发过评论吗？Chris看了一眼上传者的ID，cuitieangle，和Piers常用的名字相去甚远，而那个人在照片上的评论上写着：“虽然上的并不是我点的那个菜，不过这个看起来更好吃，我就不客气了哟(<ゝω•)☆ ”  
“操！” Chris赌咒了一声，对着屏幕嚷嚷着，“不是你点的菜你丫就别吃得那么欢啊！” 他气鼓鼓地关掉了屏幕，忽然有种豁然开朗的感觉，他打开冰箱挑了几块最好的带骨小牛肉，用羊皮纸包起来放到了一旁，在纸上用黑色马克笔粗粗地写着 “预留，勿动！”几个字，接着就边拨通了Piers的电话号码边走到了门外。  
“Hey，你今晚一定要过来，” Chris一股脑地说着，没有给Piers留下反应的机会，“我知道第一次乱子出在哪里了，有人给你上错菜了，你今晚我们收工了之后过来吧，我再给你做一次，这才是真正的主厨特选。”  
“哈，” Piers轻声地笑着，“看起来我好想没有什么选择啊，行啊那我今晚就过去。”  
“好的到时候见，” 挂了电话之后，Chris才忽然开始紧张起来。

****  
*当晚*  
Piers这次看到了已经上锁的正门之后，便轻车熟路地来到了Chris餐厅的职员专用门那里，也许是知道他会来吧，Piers发现后门并没有上锁。“Chef！” 他推门进去的时候喊着，“Chris，我进来了。”  
“顺便把门锁上，” Chris的声音从厨房的休息室那边传了过来，他的制服被Finn不小心打掉的甜醋汁弄脏了，刚刚换上了一套干净的。  
“需要我帮忙吗？” Piers走近了操作台，看到Chris已经把用料都准备的七七八八了，不过还没有开火。  
“嗯……” Chris想了一会儿，“帮我把空盘子放到烤箱里保温吧。”  
为了让新出炉的牛排不会因为接触到冷的盘子而迅速降温，厨房里面通常都常备着热过的盘子，Piers拿起了两个空盘子放进了温暖但是并不烫的烤箱里，“好了，然后呢？”  
“其他没什么了，” Chris已经把两个煎锅放到了火上，“你想的话就在这里看着吧。”  
“那恭敬不如从命，” Piers脱下了外套，厨房里总是比外面热很多，老在里面呆着也免不了会心浮气躁。Piers看着Chris娴熟地把腌好的牛仔骨放分别放在了两个煎锅里，显然每个锅里是一个人的分量，Chris边看着两个锅里的情况，边飞快地把洋葱，香草切成了末，整个过程行云流水，没有一分多余的动作。Chris做起饭来的时候，表情虽然严肃却并不可怕，而是那种全情投入于一件事情中的专注之情，而他的每个动作，从切菜，研磨坚果，到抖锅，勾芡，看起来都可谓赏心悦目，像是看着一个著名的指挥引导着乐队奏响交响乐，或是一个肆意作画的艺术家，对于Chris来说，厨房就是他的画布，所有的食材都是颜料。刚刚煎好的牛肉放到了Piers帮着保温的盘子上，今天的配菜是更加传统的美式烤土豆和牛油焗豆角，一切就绪就等最后的调味摆盘，此刻厨房已经飘满了饭菜的香气，哪怕是不饿的人闻到这个味道都会忍不住流口水吧。这些美食在Piers眼里固然美味，然而将平凡的食材变成高级料理的大厨本人才是最上乘的美食。当Chris为面前的两盘牛仔骨做完最后的装饰的时候，还未等他反应，Piers就把两个盘子放到了还有余温的烤箱里。  
“你这是干什么？” Chris疑惑地看着Piers，“不打算马上吃吗？”  
“嗯，我改主意了，” Piers好整以暇地看着Chris，“我现在想吃点别的。”  
果然，Chris立刻露出了一幅被惹恼了的表情，“hey，你不想吃的话怎么不早说，我都做完了你才……”  
Piers非但没有内疚的表现，反而坏笑着贴近了他，根本不去理会Chris的抱怨，提起了他的衣领便吻了上去，让对方那喋喋不休的嘴立刻没了声音。Chris的双手猛地搂住了Piers，他大脑的一部分还没有理解到底发生了什么，而本能已经先行了一步，未经考虑便回应起了这突如其来的吻。  
“你第一次见到我的时候就想这么做了吧，” Piers的嘴角带着一缕坏笑，“别不承认。”  
“这句话我原句奉还，” Chris看着Piers俏皮的表情，之前的怨气早就消失的无影无踪。  
Piers的嘴唇再次凑了上来，Chris扶着Piers的后脑勺，这次，他已经做好了准备，而不像刚才那么措手不及了。Piers的嘴唇很有弹性，像是刚刚成型的奶冻一般滑润而有质感，Chris忍不住用舌尖尝了一下，引出了Piers喉间一声满意的低吟。他轻轻张开嘴唇，也加入了这场唇舌之间的追逐。现在的厨房一下子变得更热了，这热量并不是来自燃烧的炉火或是亮着灯的烤箱，而是来自两个身体相接触而迸发出的热量。一种情绪在Chris眼中燃烧着，和他平日常见的怒火不同，那是被忽然点着的情欲之火，混着一种野蛮的原始之力。当他搂着Piers的腰把他抱起来的时候，有那么一瞬间，Piers甚至感到了一丝恐慌，但是这恐慌之情随着他坐在身后的操作台上之火便消失了，虽然Chris的体型比他大一圈，他的动作却是温柔的。Piers脱掉他的t恤，随手扔到了被擦得铮亮的桌面上，Chris看了看他们的周围，“我们现在大概违反了十几条卫生法规了，” 他说。  
“哦？” Piers解开了他制服的第一颗扣子，“那你现在要停下来吗？”  
“Hell no，” Chris的嘴唇来到了Piers的脖子边上，“明天叫他们再打扫一遍就行了。”  
Piers边笑边被压倒在了金属台面上，Chris的吻落在他裸露的皮肤上，胡渣所经之处留下了一片浅红。“Chris，” 他一手指抓紧了Chris粗短的头发，另一只手勉强把自己从对方的重压下撑了起来，“我想看看你，” 他说着，继续解起了大厨的制服扣子， “Chef，你平时经常锻炼吗？” 他语气挑逗地问着。  
“不如你亲眼看看，” Chris把自己的制服扔到了灶台上，露出他肌肉坚实的身体。  
“Wow...” Piers用手掌感受着对方肌肉的起伏，“你看起来比我想象得更加美味。”  
Chris得意地笑了笑，让Piers尽情地在他身上摸索，“嗯，” Piers时而会顽皮地咬他一下，紧接着用舌头去安抚被他的牙齿问候过的皮肤，让他也禁不住闷哼了起来。Piers的一只手伸进Chris的裤腰里面，扣住了他的臀瓣，“你浑身上下都那么结实呢，” 他评价着，按在对方臀部的手稍微一用力，把他们二人隆起的下身贴在了一起。他们本能地起伏着身体，绝望地让自己的分身寻找着更多的摩擦，哪怕是隔着衣物，Piers也能感觉的出Chris撑在裤子里的器物尺寸非同寻常。一阵毫无章法的律动之后，二人才依依不舍地分开紧贴的身体，为脱掉他们之间最后的阻碍而留出一些空间。  
Piers拉开Chris的牛仔裤链，把束缚在里面的分身解放了出来，稍微把玩了两下，就让他又硬了一圈，“Oh mine，” 他抬起头看着Chris，脸上带着一种兴奋的贪婪之情，正和一个发现了美食的老饕一模一样，“和我换个位置，” Piers 边说边从操作台上蹭了下来，“让我尝尝你的味道。”  
Piers那副恨不得立刻把自己吃掉的表情，顿时让Chris觉得他从一个厨师变成了盘中餐，而看着Piers伸出舌头舔湿自己嘴唇的光景，他也没什么好反对的了。在他的幻想里，Piers总是伴随着一种困惑和内疚之情出现的，他不明白Piers对他那种强烈的吸引力是怎么产生的，有时候还会为自己对Piers产生的想法而感到一些羞愧之情。然而当事情真的发生的时候，这些感觉却荡然无存了，取而代之的是纯粹的欢愉，也许是知道了这种吸引是相互的，让他终于可以享受“我为鱼肉”的感觉了。  
“唔……” 有时候想要品尝到美食还需要一番努力才行，Piers想着，他的嘴巴已经张到了最大，然而想要把Chris的分身全部含到嘴里却是完全不可能的，他只能把注意力集中在最敏感的地带。巨大的性器在口中出入让他连呼吸都有些困难，Chris的味道和他时不时的闷哼却如同鼓励一般让他更加卖力地吸吮，“我觉得，” 他一边舔舐着手中的柱体，一边断断续续地说，“最好的食物是不需要特别调味的，” 他用舌尖勾勒着Chris分身的沟壑，“比如你。”  
“我可不是食物，” Chris反驳着，然而遍布全身的酥麻感让他的语气听起来却像是在赞同Piers的话。  
“哈，” 他笑了一声，再次含住了Chris的分身，他微仰起头盯着Chris的双眼，像是在要求对方仔细看着他。  
“唔……” Piers的眼中充满了蠢蠢欲动的诱惑，还有一种无形的引力，让他无法挪开视线，像是中了魔咒一般，“Piers，” 他急促地喊了一声对方的名字，那种熟悉的紧绷感预示着即将到来的高潮，Piers的舌头也在卖力地将他推向顶峰，“啊哈——” 随着身体的一阵悸动，几股浓稠的体液便全数喷进了Piers的口中。强烈的快感让Chris的眼中泛起了一层水雾，在朦胧之中，他看到Piers仔细品尝着自己留在他口中的精液，顿时感到一阵热量涌上他的脸颊。  
“浓郁又强烈的味道，” Piers满意地鉴定着，“而且富含蛋白质，” 他俏皮地说，凑到了Chris面前，“我给你三颗米其林星。”  
“是吗？” Chris笑着扶住他的脸，在他的唇上轻啄了几下，“被你这么评价我很荣幸，” 他半开玩笑地说着，一边将Piers的裤子褪到了及膝的高度，“就我一个人裸着也太不公平了。”  
“这是你最好的初榨橄榄油吗？” Piers从调料架上选了一瓶颜色清澈的橄榄油，打开盖子闻了闻。  
“别这么浪费啊，” Chris嘟哝了一句，然而Piers已经开始把油淋在他的分身和后穴周围了。  
“用在你身上怎么是浪费呢？” 他说着，指尖已经在洞口缓慢旋转了起来，“毕竟你才是这里最美味的呀。”  
Chris张了张嘴像是要继续反驳，然而又打消了这个主意，只是向后靠了靠，给Piers让出了更多活动的空间。  
“有没有人告诉过你，” Piers旋转着他的手指，注视着Chris表情的变化，“你简直太帅了。”  
“没有，” Chris挪了一下腿，狡猾地说， “不过有个人老是说我很美味。”  
“说那些话的人一定很聪明，” Piers沾沾自喜地说，俯身亲吻着Chris线条分明的下巴，手指依然在他的后穴旋转，“你觉得，嗯……你的烤箱准备好了吗？”  
他这些关于的食物的比喻总能让Chris会心而笑，“我觉得烤箱准备好了，为什么不把你的……呃……面团放进来。”  
“哈，” Piers笑了几声，把自己的分身抵在被橄榄油润滑了的洞口，“恐怕这要比面团硬一点，” 他慢慢地把阳具埋入Chris体内，对方的热量让他四肢都有些酥软。他抬起了Chris的一条腿，自己则单膝跪在操作台上，这个动作也许会给他的膝盖添上一点淤青，毕竟金属的台面并不是个舒服的地方，不过美食当前，他也顾不得那么多了。Piers本想用一只手撑着自己，没想到手上的橄榄油太滑，让他一下子就倒在了Chris身上，惹得两个人都笑了起来。  
当然，这短暂的意外并没有阻止他们的交合，Piers没有用太久便找到了他们的节奏，“你又变硬了呢，” 他深吸了一口气，不自觉加大了抽动的力度，“you're really hot, chef.”  
此刻的Chris正在竭尽全力地阻止自己叫出声来，可惜他紧咬的牙关在Piers舌头的入侵之下并未能坚持太久，没过一会儿，他的呻吟便和Piers的一齐加入到了发生在厨房里的情色交响乐中——金属和肉体撞击的闷响，桌上的瓶瓶罐罐清脆的叮当声，挂在墙上的厨具时而落地的声音，还有各种调味用的油和醋在瓶中翻滚的声响，都在为他们配乐。  
与此同时，Marco正趁着夜黑风高偷偷打开了餐厅的后门，他在半夜忽然想起来自己买的烟被落在了衣柜里，害怕被Chris发现所以想不知不觉地拿回来。然而他刚刚走进后门的玄关还没进里屋的时候，就听见了两个男人忘情的呻吟，而且其中一个正是他们主厨的声音，*oh my fucking god*，他在心里嘶吼着，赶紧蹑手蹑脚地离开了这是非之地。当然，第二天他看到那个乱七八糟的操作台的时候，心里不禁暗自庆幸那张台子不是他用的。  
而此时在屋里的两个人对这个不走运的入侵者浑然不知，二人此刻都在欲望的漩涡中不断地打着转，马上就要被吸入狂喜的中心。Piers身上早已被汗水浸透，脊背的曲线在白色的灯光下反射着水光，几滴汗珠顺着他的下巴和发梢跌到Chris脸上，和他自己流出的汗融为了一体。“Chris，” 这是他在丧失最后的理智之前能说出来的最后一个词，接下来的几秒钟却好像一个永恒那么久，他在各种闪着金光的幻象中感到自己的身体像是消失了一般，只剩下难以名状的快乐充满了他所存在的空间，让他倏然变轻，然后自由地下落，他并不感到害怕，因为他知道Chris会接住他。  
“嗯，” 他趴在Chris身上，对方此时和自己一样都有些精疲力尽了，他用手指沾了一些洒在Chris胸前的白色的液体，送到了嘴里，“我认得这个味道。”  
Chris低沉地笑了两声，“还和第一次一样好吃吗？”  
“你说呢？” Piers撑起头看着他，“不如我们把你做好的东西打包回我家吧？”  
“哦？” Chris挣扎着坐了起来，这才发现刚刚他们把不少调料都打翻到地上去了，然而这些事情现在看起来似乎根本就无关紧要。  
“我想明天给你做早餐。” Piers说。  
“你不是不喜欢做饭吗？” Chris把他搂近了自己，嘴唇和Piers的唇就在咫尺之间。  
“Well，” Piers微笑着吻了上去，“我只喜欢给特别的人做饭。”  
“那明天的菜单是什么，chef，” Chris一边回应着他的吻，一边问着。  
“煎鸡蛋，炒鸡蛋，煮鸡蛋……鸡蛋饼，” Piers咯咯地笑着，“哦，还有咖啡。”  
“听起来不错，” Chris学着他的语气说，“富含蛋白质。”  
“刚好，你现在就需要……”  
从Le Bistro 817的正门看进去，厨房的光线从隐约传菜的窗口漏了出来，让路过的人感叹着厨师们半夜还在劳动的辛苦，他们并不知道，在那扇门后面一个臭脾气的大厨和一个刁嘴的食评家竟然达成了前所未有的共识。  
\- END -

 

**餐后甜点**  
“Chris，我来了，” Piers用钥匙打开了Le Bistro 817的正门，随手把挂在门把手上的标志从“关闭”换成了“特别活动，请改日再来”。他环顾了一圈这个熟悉的小店，所有的餐桌上都点着蜡烛，除此之外店里并没有其他的灯光，而在大厅的正中，显眼地摆放了一个铺着白色桌布的餐桌，只有那上面放着两套程亮的餐具和两杯红酒。  
“我马上出来！” Chris的声音穿过后厨，听起来依然震耳欲聋。Piers笑了一下，拉开椅子边喝着酒边等着他。  
这天并不是什么特别的节日，然而对他们来说却是个有意义的日期。就在前几天，Piers无意提到了今天是他发表关于Le Bistro 817第一篇评论的一周年，Chris便建议他们趁机庆祝一下，虽然那篇评论让他很火大，但也是他们再次相遇的契机。  
没过多久，Chris就端着两盘开胃的小菜走了出来，他今天罕见地穿着西服，想必是在做好了饭菜之后换上的。“Yummy，” Piers打量了他一阵，又看了看他端上来的鲜虾青柠杯，“食物看起来也很美味。”  
“哈，” Chris无可奈何地笑了一下，Piers还是那么喜欢用食物来和他类比。  
“那么，” 等他坐定了之后，Piers就首先举起了酒杯，“周年纪念日快乐。”  
“的确，” Chris若有所思地答道，吞了一大口酒。  
“Whoa，悠着点，” Piers开着玩笑，“别还没吃完饭你就喝醉了呀。”  
“咳，” Chris不好意思地清了下嗓子，“不会的。”  
在你一言我一语之间，晚餐很快就临近了尾声，Chris迅速地把多余的餐具都收拾掉了之后，一脸严肃地问着Piers，“你准备好吃甜点了吗？”  
“当然，” Piers眨了几下眼睛，今天Chris看起来和往常有点不同，好像有什么心事一样，等会儿问问他吧，Piers正思量着，就见到Chris端着一个盘子走了出来，让他觉得有些蹊跷，“你不要甜点吗？” 他问着，然而Chris并没有回答。  
Chris捧着盘子走来的一路上都没有出声，看起来就像是一个初出茅庐的厨师正准备把作品交给大师们品尝一样既紧张又期待。他把盘子摆在了Piers面前，空荡荡的盘子正中间摆着一片切好的蛋糕，里面是分了颜色不同的两层，而蛋糕的表面用糖霜裱过，非常光滑，雪白的表面上，立着一枚银色的戒指，上面还雕着一根简单的黑色线条，在线条的尽头，镶嵌着一颗小小的钻石。  
现在换成Piers一脸的紧张了，他看着Chris，话还没问出口，Chris就示意他继续注意看面前的盘子。Piers低下头，只见Chris慢慢地将盘子转了圈，在盘子的另一头，一行巧克力酱写成的字慢慢转到Piers的眼前：“Marry me”  
Chris并没有单膝跪地，他拉了一张椅子坐在Piers身边，取下固定在蛋糕顶上的戒指，递到Piers眼前，在烛光的映照下，Piers看起来美得无法用语言形容，让他把自己早已想好的台词忘得一干二净。  
“Piers Nivans，” Chris停顿了一下，“……让我给你做一辈子的饭吧。我……”  
“别再说了，” Piers打断了他，让Chris愣了一下，不知道他到底是在接受还是拒绝，“you had me at dessert，” Piers伸出了自己的左手，笑容灿烂如夏花，“yes, with three Michelin stars.”


End file.
